


What are you?

by donutcats



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, this is short but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutcats/pseuds/donutcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's said in awe, in disgust, at the end of a barrel or her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you?

**Author's Note:**

> me: writes a small thing for my friend  
> friend: post that  
> me: well ok

People have asked her the same thing, all in differing contexts. "What are you?"

It's said in awe, in disgust, at the end of a barrel or her lips. What are you.

She's heard people answer for her. Helpful. Emotionless. Valuable. Hero. Killer. Judge Jury Executioner. _Monster_. _Salvation_.

More often than not, she likes to answer for herself, and each reply is more sharp and refined than the last.

_What are you?_

A courier, she says to the people in Goodsprings.

Happy to help, she says to the people of Primm who stare after her, as she leaves a pile of Powder Gangers in her wake.

A breath of fresh air, she says to NCR officers that scrutinize her, blood still crimson slick on her bracers as it shines in the hot Mojave sun.

Too sober, she says to the people behind every bar, already pushing caps their way.

The last thing you'll see, she growls to the Legionnaire who can't decide if he's starstruck or disgusted by how she slaughtered his brothers, and she doesn't give him time to decide.

Yours for the night, she whispers to the girls who welcome her in, who blink at the sight of her scars, who let her drown herself in them for as long as she can pay.

Whatever you need me to be, she states to House, as his face flickers large and imposing on the wall in front of her, the lie rolling so smoothly.

Better than you, she snaps at Benny with her pistol against his temple. His blood soaks quickly into that hideous jacket of his.

_What are you?_

_Lost_ , she breathes to herself, laying on a mattress that's seen better days in a town that is nothing more than a store and a shell of a house.


End file.
